Yonmaru Jishakuu
Yonmaru Jishakuu The descendant of an unremarkable soup-kitchen owner in the Land of Wind, Yonmaru was nevertheless blessed with a rather singular set of eyes, which forced the boy into the shinobi life. Background Born into the Land of Wind in 21 ANB, Yonmaru was content with childhood. He was always smarter than his peers, though of course, he was cheating most of the time, using his special doujutsu to pick up information, or listen in when no one was expecting it. Until the age of 5, he managed to live in obscurity, but eventually the rumors of the red-eyed witch boy who knew things he shouldn't have reached the ears of enough shinobi that Yonmaru was taken from his family and taken to the Sunagakure Academy, once the truth of his eyes was discovered. Yonmaru's kekkei genkai left him with a frail body, but incredible life-force and spiritual strength, so he was ill-suited to the taijutsu and weapons skills part of the school but he received great praise and was quickly on par with his instructors in ninjutsu. Yonmaru was not allowed to attend the Academy Graduation, instead he was taken to the Kazekage's office. He wasn't to meet the Kazekage, but rather taken down into the lower levels, where he was greeted by all the instructors of the Academy, as well as the village elders, and a rather strange looking tea kettle of massive proportions. In front of the relic, Yonmaru felt a wrenching pain in his gut as though something was trying to claw its way out, and the young boy suddenly found himself bound by an incredibly powerful sealing technique. His life, it seemed, was never destined to be a simple nor a peaceful one: from birth, his family had been carefully monitored for the signs of the eyes he had come to possess, a trait that did not appear every generation. Yet the elders had known of his special abilities, and thus he had been made the Jinchuuriki of the One-Tails before his mother even had gotten a chance to hold him. As the pupils of his eyes turned from their usual green to the black with golden irises of Shukaku Yonmaru realized that his life held no meaning of its own. He resigned himself to a life as a tool, and his brutality quickly became legendary among his peers and the chuunin. Despite graduating the Academy, no jounin would take him on, thus Yonmaru was instead sent off to the Medical Department. He turned his skill of sand manipulation, as well as the powers granted by his eyes to become a very skilled medical ninja. Capable of healing a wide array of injuries, he even created a few unique jutsu, using Shukaku's sand manipulation to give him inspiration. By the time he was 10, Yonmaru had taken to keeping his eyes covered with cloth, hiding his crimson eyes when he used his doujutsu. He kept to the village, healing people as ordered, until 39 ANB. The assault by the samurai was brutal, unexpected, and effective. Bodies piled up, Yonmaru saw them all from the Medical Center. His eyes could see every death on both sides of the conflict. He didn't see a reason to stay, the village was lost. The patients meant nothing to him, and as the host of Shukaku he only had people who tolerated him, not truly friends. Yonmaru had an easy time of escaping the village, he could fly upon the sands, and he could see the samurai preoccupied with slaughter. A cook and a doctor, Yonmaru had no difficulty securing passage to the Land of Water, hiding with the rest of the shinobi. Once there, he hung up his shinobi pouch, instead adopting the persona of a blind cook, opening a small soup and noodle stall in the Hidden Mist Village. Now, nearly 6 years of peaceful living later, Yonmaru has managed to scrape out a measure of comfortable living for himself. Personality Yonmaru is a fairly quiet individual, he has been alone from a young age, and his doujutsu means he has very need for actual interraction, instead spying and the like for most of his life. He tries to keep conversation to a bare minimum with the professional skill only a doctor or a politician might be able to replicate. He isn't very confrontational, rather preferring to stay in the back. Fighting is distasteful to him, he'd much rather just poison a cup of tea and let nature take its course. Appearance He keeps his eyes covered by two eyepatches, easy to remove, yet also making it impossible for people to see the crimson glow of his eyes. He has short cut blonde hair, which he is very meticulous about. He wears a simple black, sleeveless shirt, and white bottoms, tied with a black rope belt. His feet are bare, save for a pair of wooden sandals. He sometimes wears fingerless gloves on his hands, but not always. On his hip he also has a drinking gourd, which is supposedly filled with some type of alcohol, but in reality is a condensed amount of sand he always has with him. His pants are likewise filled with sand, though secreted away in several hidden pockets. Over top of his shirt, Yonmaru wears a large black cloak, though this is a remnant of his time as a shinobi, and is rarely seen on his person during his time working at the restaraunt he set up. Abilities Physical and Chakra Prowess Physically, Yonmaru is fairly weak, he had a weak body from birth, and has done very little to push his limits physically. However, he has massive amounts of chakra, due to his being Shukaku's host. Being a Jinchuuriki, Yonmaru has more than a hundred times the chakra of a normal human. He has mastered chakra control, being a medical ninja, and with his doujutsu and knowledge of the human chakra network, he rarely needs to use seals to create jutsu. He has barely any training in taijutsu, and is only as fast as the average human, with the endurance to match for physical exertion, though his reflexes are incredibly fast, due to his doujutsu. He makes up for this by using jutsu that allow him greater and faster means of transport, however. His weapons skills are also fairly lacking, he has no need for them, being able to kill people with sand is a much more preferred means of combat for him. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu makes up 80% of Yonmaru's combat ability. He stays in long range, using his sand to attack, defend, and heal his allies. His massive chakra reserves, his skilled chakra control and his doujutsu all combine to make him a very effective long-range combatant. His use of his doujutsu means that he is able to survey the battle field as a whole, and as a medical shinobi he can keep his allies in fighting condition for long periods of time, using them as meat shields while he does what he needs to do. If he needs to, Yonmaru is also very skilled in genjutsu, his doujutsu coming with a very useful illusion in case he needs to escape, and Yonmaru has also practiced several powerful genjutsu to peacefully resolve a situation, if the need calls for it. Lastly, Yonmaru is also well versed in sealing jutsu and barriers, though the situation rarely rises that requires him to make use of these skills. Naturally, he is a very skilled medical ninja, using a wide array of standard medical jutsu, as well as several of his own creation. Nature Transformation Yonmaru himself is capable of using Water and Fire Natures, with Shukaku as his tailed beast he also has access to Wind and Earth Natures, as well as Magnet Release (the manipulation of sand). Using the sand he has with him, Yonmaru can create vast quantities of sand by breaking down the ground beneath his feet. Though he needs an existing water source to use powerful (above rank B) water jutsu, Yonmaru's preferred nature is Wind, and he has several powerful wind jutsu, which work well with his Fire and Sand jutsu. He doesn't have much training with Earth Release. His Fire Release is used in a similar fashion to wind, enhancing his sand jutsu. Tailed Beast Transformation Yonmaru and Shukaku are by no means friends: Yonmaru's will keeps the Tailed Beast on a very short leash. Even when he "loses control" and transforms into Shukaku, Yonmaru's personality is clearly seen in the crimson color of Shukau's otherwise golden and black eyes. The beast's behavior is also fairly restrained, using longer range combat in favor of simply rampaging. Though possessing a Tailed Beast's reserves, Yonmaru doesn't get a chakra cloak, instead sand and dirt swirls around his body when the Beast awakens, engulfing him in the creature's massive chakra infused body. He only has one tail, so if he begins to transform, Yonmaru's control is already slipping. Kekkei Genkai Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Magnet Release (with Shukaku) Status Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Characters